Never Meant To Be
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: [ONESHOT]Athrun knew that he can never find anyone else to refill the empty hole in his heart where Cagalli once were.Songfic


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** My second GS/D fic. I'm currently working on my other fiction and writing a new one (GS/D fic too). This is a songfic. The line with _italic _is the song lyrics.

------

**NEVER MEANT TO BE**

_When you said that you will stay with me……_

"What's the meaning of all these?" Athrun asked the twins in front of him.

"Athrun, you see……," the brown haired guy tried to explained. "We're just……"

The blonde haired girl did not speak any words. She keeps on staring at the sand on the ground.

"What about Lacus, Kira?" Athrun asked again. "What will she do if she knows all these?"

"Athrun…….I…..I have explained it all to her……," Kira answered.

"And?"

"She looked shocked and cried. But then she said that it's okay……."

"Okay?" Athrun retorted. "You're saying that this is okay? Kira, Cagalli is…….."

"Athrun!" the blonde haired girl snapped his sentences.

Athrun shocked. Cagalli had never yelled at him like that before. Cagalli turned her head to Kira.

"Kira, could you please leave us two alone……for a while?" she asked him.

Kira stared at her. And then at the raven haired guy in front of him. Then at Cagalli again.

"Okay," he answered. "I'll wait you in the car then."

Cagalli just nodded without saying anything. Kira turned to his best friend.

"Athrun, I……I'm sorry…..," he said, guilty. "We……are still friends, right?"

Athrun answered him nothing. Kira sighed and started to walk away, leaving her sister and Athrun alone.

"Athrun," Cagalli started as soon as Kira were far away from them. "I'm……..sorry……."

_I know you're lying because your eyes they disagree……_

Athrun stared at her.

"I don't want your apology, Cagalli," he said. "I want an explanation!"

Cagalli rose her head up and stared at Athrun.

"Kira had already explained it all, didn't he?" Cagalli answered him.

"Cagalli………," Athrun were speechless.

_Guess we're never meant to be……_

Cagalli smiled weakly at him as she slipped her right hand to her short's pocket, searching for something.

"Athrun," Cagalli called him. "This…….."

Cagalli took out something from her pocket and handed it to Athrun. Athrun's eyes went wide and got completely shocked.

"I wanted you to have this back," she said. "I………can't wear it anymore since now I'm…….."

The rest of words had never come out as Athrun pulled her to his embrace.

"Please don't do this to me, Cagalli," he whispered to her ear. "I love you. I really do…….."

Cagalli smiled. Tears began to form in her gold amber eyes.

"I know, Athrun. I know. And I know that you know I love you too," she replied him.

_Together forever……_

"Then why are you doing this to me!" Athrun exclaimed.

"I'm sorry……"

"I've told you, I don't want your apology!" Athrun yelled. His hands hugged Cagalli tighter than before. "I wanted to know…….if you do love me, why are you doing this?"

The tears Cagalli had been holding back trailed down slowly to her cheek.

"I've gave you everything, Cagalli," Athrun continued. "I've kept my promise, which is coming back to you. What else did you want from me?"

"You had never do, Athrun," Cagalli answered.

_It's too plain to see……_

Athrun pulled her away, staring at her gloomy gold amber eyes. He raised an eyebrow while Cagalli nodded.

"You were never there when I need you," Cagalli said in monotone. "Remember the day that you said you're going to protect me? But you're no where to be seen on the day that I almost marry Yuuna……"

Athrun shook his head.

"Cagalli, I was in PLANT on that day……..," Athrun replied her. "I……I didn't know that that will happened."

"It will not happen if you were still by my side," Cagalli retorted back. "But you left! You left me with only this ring and went up to PLANT. It may seem that you've kept your promise that day, but what about the promise of the past?"

A small frown creased Athrun's forehead.

"Lucky that Kira saved me," Cagalli continued. "Though I disagreed with him at the first place, now I feel grateful that he did come saving me from that purple haired bastard."

"Cagalli……….I………," Athrun stuttered.

"Its okay, Athrun. I'm not blaming you. I know that PLANT is your home, and you can't just sit here in ORB watching PLANT being destroyed," Cagalli said. "After all, this was what makes me think that we were not supposed to be……."

_Well you asked me why I let you leave……_

"Cagalli!" Athrun's grip on Cagalli's shoulders became tighter. "I'm here not as a messenger from PLANT that was trying to persuade ORB to allies with PLANT! I'm here because I love you!"

Cagalli stared blankly at him.

"I doubted that, Athrun."

Athrun gasped.

"W……..What?" he stuttered.

"Mia Campbell, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke. What about your feelings to them?"

"Cagalli, please……There's nothing between me and them…….They're just…….," Athrun tried to explain but were cut off by Cagalli.

"Girls that had falls in love with you," Cagalli said simply. "They're better than me, Athrun. They're pretty, talented and adorable. I can't compare with them. You should choose either one of them to be your girlfriend."

Athrun stared at her. Tears began threatening his emerald eyes. He hugged her again.

_I love you too much, girl……_

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked quietly. "I thought that we're getting along very fine. You know that you're the only one that I've wanted so much didn't you?"

Cagalli took a deep breath.

"Maybe you and I were never meant to be, Athrun. You were a ZAFT soldier, while I'm the ORB representative."

_That's why I set you free……_

Athrun pulled her away and stared at her steadily. He knew how stubborn the princess were, and knew exactly that she's not going to take back what she had said before easily. Slowly, he picked up the ring Cagalli's handed him.

"Very well," he said, making up his mind. "I won't push you anymore. I respected your choice."

_Love was never meant to be a cell or a prison……_

Cagalli engraved a sweet smile. A very sweet one for the man in front of her.

"Thank you, Athrun," she said.

_For you or for me……_

Cagalli drew nearer to Athrun. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him one last time. Athrun in return wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closed to him, wishing that this moment will last forever. But the truth is it will last today. As they pulled apart, Cagalli stared at Athrun's emerald eyes lovingly. She gave him one last smile.

_Oh baby……You and I never meant to be……_

"Goodbye, Athrun Zala," she said and turned away, walking towards the black Honda car where Kira was waiting for her.

"Goodbye, Cagalli Yula Athha," Athrun muttered as tears falls down to his cheek. "I will always love you, for there's no one else in this world can give me the happiness you've once brought to my life."

_The love we shared is just a dream……_

Athrun knew that he can never find anyone else to refill the empty hole in his heart where Cagalli once were. He and Lacus can never be more than friends. It was the same for Lunamaria, Mia and Meyrin, so he vowed not to find any other girl to be his maiden.

"No one can ever replace her," Athrun said to himself. "No one……"

_Why it's so hard to see……_

Cagalli stared at Athrun from her black Honda car. She still loved him, but she knew that she had to do this. They came from different world. Different past. Different genetic. Kira covered Cagalli's body with a jacket that he got from the car. He stared at her for a while before turning his head to Athrun, who was not moving even an inch.

_Oh baby……Now my hearts feels incomplete……_

Then he reminded of Lacus. He loved the pop singer deeply, but he cared for his twin sister even more. He's willing to sacrifice his happiness for his beloved sister's. But he knew that Cagalli had sacrifice her own too, for she's the representative of ORB, while Athrun were a part of FAITH, the top elite soldier of ZAFT. Because of Cagalli's wishes, he lied to Athrun and Lacus that he and Cagalli are going to marry. Then they will live in ORB while Athrun and Lacus go back to PLANT. Slowly, Kira placed his right arm around her sister's shoulder.

_When you leave you take away a part of me……_

"Cagalli?" he asked. "Shall we go now?"

Cagalli turned at him and nodded. Kira smiled and helped her get into the car. As soon as they were in, Kira turned his face to Athrun for the last time.

_So can I still live……_

"Cagalli," he asked again without looking at her sister. "Have you told him…….that you're having his baby?"

_Oh baby……_

Cagalli Yula Athha throws her sight outside the car, answering her brother nothing.

_I just wanna see you smile again……_

**THE END **

**------**

**Author's note: **Well, what do you think about it? I'm sorry for my grammar. I'm suck in English……T-T But I do hope you enjoy reading it. One more thing……I'm a BIG AthCaga fan! I just wanna try making an angst fic……Hehehe….. X3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
